<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where's An Instruction Manual When You Need One? by Hertz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063454">Where's An Instruction Manual When You Need One?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz'>Hertz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So it was reasonable, of course, that when Yellow had been turned into an impostor their body would undergo <i>some</i> change.</p><p>What was <i>not</i> reasonable was this stupid heat cycle bullshit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Yellow (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where's An Instruction Manual When You Need One?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, all things considered, Blue was pretty damn grateful everyone was still alive and standing.</p><p>The impostor had been caught red-handed, bending over their victim in their fully shifted form. And struggling and snarling and hissing all the way, White had been loaded into the ejection pod. The last they ever saw of the murderous alien was the way White pounded angrily on the glass before the doors opened and they were shot out into the vastness of space.</p><p>But White's last victim hadn't been so lucky. This someone being Yellow, Blue's partner. Blue had crouched next to them, holding them in their arms, listening to their weak coughs and staring worriedly at the bite marks on their arm until the Skeld's medic, Lime, had whisked them away for urgent medical attention. Yellow had to pull through, they were strong, they absolutely would.</p><p>And they did, but with the unfortunate side effect of now having one too many tentacles. Which Blue figured was an absolutely ridiculous figure of speech given humans were supposed to have precisely zero, thank you very much, very helpful, Lime. But, well, Yellow had assured Blue that they weren’t in any sort of pain. That seemed to be true, but Yellow had spoken to them with twice the number of mouths Blue had been used to up to this point, so Blue wasn’t really sure who to trust here.</p><p>According to Lime, though, the parasite hadn’t taken hold of Yellow completely, given that the ritual was interrupted and White found in just the nick of time. Given the right bed rest, Yellow could hope to make a full recovery. So, this was still just Yellow, their loyal, faithful, loving partner, just now with extra tentacles. And claws. And teeth.</p><p>Blue had stood there in shock for so long they almost missed Yellow clearing their throat… throats. Looking over, Yellow asked, almost fearfully in the quietest whisper, “Do you still love me?”</p><p>All at once, all of the trepidation left Blue’s body, and they relaxed. It didn’t matter that Yellow was now a strange eldritch abomination alien thing. Alright, maybe it did, that new body definitely needed assimilation, but not in the very very very important ways. “I always will,” Blue promised, smiling as they pushed back Yellow’s still normal hair, pressing a kiss to their forehead. “Rest well.”</p><p>And Yellow wasn’t very bad at aliening or whatever, to be honest. They had learned to close their torso mouth. They had learnt to balance their new body’s center of mass with that many tentacles flopping around. They had learnt to shapeshift away anything potentially harmful to the crew, even take on their old human shape once again.</p><p>This was great and all. Blue had thought they were making progress here. The crew weren’t even on edge around Yellow anymore, waiting for them to strike when that parasite finally latched on to their brain. Which was bullshit by the way, Blue trusted Yellow wouldn’t do that. But the point was it was now lunchtime on board the Skeld and no one had seen Yellow all day long.</p><p>“Vents?” Red offered.</p><p>“No way, Yellow says it’s too hot and stuffy in there,” said Pink, shaking their head.</p><p>“Maybe they accidentally shapeshifted themself out of existence?” asked Brown.</p><p>“I don't even think that’s possible,” Lime replied, shaking their head. “Perhaps they’re simply tired.”</p><p>Of course, it was Blue to the rescue, then. “I’ll find them,” they said, standing up with a good natured sigh. “If they’re feeling sick maybe I can convince them to eat something.”</p><p>Although, seriously. Blue had no idea if Yellow was even in their room, their behaviour had been erratic and unpredictable upon the parasite’s conversion. Now they couldn’t even eat fries, the poor thing. </p><p>Blue located the door of Yellow’s bunks and rapped their knuckle against it, once, twice. “Yellow?” they called. “Are you in there?”</p><p>There was a yelp and then what sounded suspiciously like Yellow falling off their bed. Blue frowned in concern, creeping closer to the door. “You don’t sound too good.”</p><p>“I - nothing!” Yellow yelped, voice sounding so inhumanly distorted that Blue felt their hackles rise before they remembered it was just Yellow. “So, I um, is it time for tasks and buddying up?” Yellow continued. This time there was shuffling. Also what sounded like scrubbing. Was Yellow cleaning their room?</p><p>“No, it’s lunch time,” said Blue, getting more and more perplexed by the second as the weird noises behind the room continued. “Are you not hungry?</p><p>“Aha, ha, gotta tell you the truth, ever since I became one of those things I’ve barely felt hungry, yessiree! There is no need to wait for me. Yes, just go back the way you came,” Yellow rambled. Now there was a crash of metal. Blue winced. “Everything is still under control. Just go back to the cafeteria. Right. Now?”</p><p>“Okay, man, something weird’s going on and I’m gonna figure out what it is,” Blue called through the door, narrowing their eyes. In that practiced motion, Blue swiped the door open. </p><p>And in there was Yellow, mostly human but tentacles sprouting out their back, knees on the floor and also trying very hard to put the pieces of their alarm clock back together. Also naked. Very naked for some reason. They jumped and let out an indignant yelp upon seeing Blue standing there in the hallway.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Blue asked, trying to ignore Yellow's nakedness as they dashed over to their partner. “Did you lose control of your shifting again?” They grabbed one of the tentacles in their hands gently, about to turn it over to check for cuts and bruises when Yellow shivered and the slippery appendage slid out of Blue’s grasp.</p><p>...slippery?</p><p>Okay, Yellow’s tentacles were many things, but they weren’t usually wet with <i>slick</i>. Blue stared blankly at their gloved hands before looking at their partner’s face, searching for an explanation there. </p><p>Sheepish, Yellow scratched the back of their head. “Surprise?”</p><p>“I guess it is.” Now that Blue looked, they realised that Yellow had ruined their bed. That same shiny slick was dripping down the sheets, down onto the gray tiling, originating from… what the hell, had Yellow taken up origami blanket folding in their free time? And now they were obviously a hoarder of the strange, because that was Blue’s cap in there. And their hoodie. And their <i>hairpin</i>?</p><p>“We’re already dating, babe,” Blue said with a groan, “you can just <i>ask</i> for me when you’re feeling lonely, you know?”</p><p>Caught red-handed, Yellow’s cheeks were burning crimson. “It’s not about that,” they exclaimed, waving their hands around. Their tentacles flailed around with that motion. “I can’t explain it, but I… I want to be surrounded by you at all times and I know you’re very busy and so that’s just not possible so this is the next best thing it has your scent it calms me and -“</p><p>“Slow down,” said Blue gently, inching closer and drawing Yellow into a hug. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere, yeah? Let’s start at the beginning.”</p><p>Yellow did their best to gulp down fresh air, releasing it slowly. “Okay,” they said, nodding. “Um, it all kind of started… yesterday, I guess. The urge to make a nest, you know, have you beside me.”</p><p>“A nest?” Blue echoed, staring at the meticulously arranged white blanket sitting innocuously on Yellow's bed. “Is that what that thing’s supposed to be?”</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m doing, this is all new to me,” Yellow protested. “And I just… I feel… everything’s so hot, I just… I just need…”</p><p>“Hot?” Blue stared at the thermostat on the wall that read twenty five degrees celsius. “You feeling sick or anything? That’s not normal, especially since you're not wearing your suit.”</p><p>“Nothing’s been normal since I’ve been turned,” Yellow said, almost bitterly, before they laid their head against Blue’s neck. “But, you know, with you here, it doesn’t feel so overwhelming.” They took a deep breath, sniffing at the nape of their neck.</p><p>Well, okay. That was new even for big bad impostor Yellow. “What doesn’t?” Blue asked, trying not to be distracted by how Yellow’s now glowing eyes were staring straight at their exposed flesh. They didn’t know how deep the parasite’s corruption had reached, but something told Blue Yellow could probably halve and eat them whole. But hadn’t Yellow just said they weren’t hungry? Then why?</p><p>“I can’t explain it,” Yellow said in a voice that was almost a whine, pressing their entire body even closer to Blue’s. “Well. You know, my body’s all… weird, now, but this morning I woke up and…” They broke off with a shudder. “It just won’t go away.”</p><p>“What won’t?” Yellow sure was giving a lot of strange statements today.</p><p>Yellow hesitated, fidgeting. “Just. Just promise not to freak out?”</p><p>“Hey,” Blue said in a soft, hopefully soothing voice as they traced Yellow’s cheek. “I’m still here, right? I’ll be here till the end of time. Trust me.”</p><p>Yellow gave that cute little quirk of their lips, and this time it was accompanied by several of their tentacles winding around Blue’s waist. They drew back a small distance, splaying their legs open.</p><p>And, well, that was certainly <i>different</i>. Yellow had, like, a hybrid horse cock tentacle <i>thing</i> that was writhing in the seat of their pants. Each of the suckers along their cock was oozing that same slick Yellow’s back-tentacles had been. Holy shit. Had they just touched Yellow’s <i>dick</i>? How many dicks did they even have now? Yellow had had one dick before this and that had been perfectly normal and human and Blue had no idea how to respond to this.</p><p>“It hasn’t gone down since I woke up this morning,” Yellow was saying mournfully as Blue had their malfunction. “I’ve tried, you know, to… to make it go away, but I… I just can’t seem to…”</p><p>“Have you, uh, come yet?” Blue asked, slowly coming down from their shock. They knelt down, examining Yellow’s new junk. Blue took them in hand, pumping once, watching closely as Yellow’s eyelids fluttered shut. </p><p>“I think,” Yellow mumbled. They whined as the tip of Blue’s thumb passed over the flared head of their cock. A hand and a tentacle grabbed Blue’s arm at the same time, lowering it. “Here now,” they said thickly, pressing Blue’s thumb against the suckers and letting out a low moan.</p><p>Blue felt heat rush to their groin, face flushing a red as they took in the sight of their now whimpering lover. It didn’t seem like Yellow had much control over their tentacles, which were flopping about uselessly behind their back. Okay, so not their dick then.</p><p>“Do you want to move to the bed?” Blue finally stopped to ask. They got a small hiss for their trouble.</p><p>“I'll mess up my nest,” Yellow said, glaring a little, and what was wrong with Blue, that should not have been <i>hot</i>. But hey, Yellow was essentially spreading their legs and putting themself up for display just for Blue. It wasn’t Blue’s fault they were slick between the legs. Getting wet was most likely impeding their judgement. Totally wasn’t their own fault for getting distracted. Great excuse, Blue.</p><p>“Tentacles, uhhh, do they not hurt?” Blue asked like an idiot, gesturing to the black <i>things</i> that sprouted out of Yellow’s back. One was tracing the curve of Blue’s back in a decidedly intimate fashion. Blue shivered, trying to discreetly shift their angle so they were rutting up against the firm pressure.</p><p>Yellow did not seem happy about Blue’s question. “They do ache in this position,” they conceded with a sigh. “But… your things…”</p><p>“You’ll have me,” said Blue with a grin. “A fair trade, I’d say.”</p><p>Yellow was giving them an unamused look, but Yellow was also messily swiping all the stuff out of their nest - holy shit, were those Blue’s keychains? - and dumping Blue themself in there. Okay, so a win. “Alright, show me what you got,” said Yellow, pinning Blue to the sheets with two of their tentacles. </p><p>Blue tried to get up, but Yellow was like, stronger than a tank now, so all this achieved was Blue squirming underneath their grasp. “Hey, babe, take it easy,” Blue gasped out. "Like. I mean I'd be totally into that, but, I, you know, new alien dick, needs some practice first."</p><p>"I'm sorry. They're so hard to get used to." Yellow had the grace to look a little sheepish. With visible effort, the tentacles uncurled from around Blue's wrists. Blue flexed their fingers, realising more of the slick clear liquid was on them now.</p><p>"So, uh, this is lube?" Blue asked, poking at it.</p><p>"I… guess you can call it that." Yellow's face reddened. "I know what you're thinking. I've been trying to like, use them as a makeshift dildo all day, but I'm… so bad at putting it in."</p><p>"Wait, so is this shit making you want to fuck or be fucked?"</p><p>"I don't know to be honest," Yellow said, confused. "It kind of… alternates?"</p><p>"What's the dial on right now, babe?"</p><p>Yellow shivered. "Both, preferably."</p><p>"Okay, okay, I see how it is." Blue got to their knees, shuffling over to Yellow's crotch and prying their legs apart. Eagerly, Yellow allowed them to with no resistance whatsoever. And sure enough, there was the telltale rim of a familiar hole at Yellow's cheeks. But there was another, closer to their tentacle dick and also dripping with that same wet substance…</p><p>"Uh, Yellow, don't freak out, but…," Blue started, unsure, "I think you have a pussy?"</p><p>"...what." Yellow tried to peer between their own legs. "How. Why."</p><p>"The same thing that happened to your dick?"</p><p>Yellow groaned and fell over right there and then on their face, as if their limbs had given up on holding them up. "Oh, are you kidding me? I can get <i>knocked up</i>?"</p><p>"...wait," Blue muttered. They were on to something, they just knew it. Yellow's random horniness, a sudden interest in nesting and hoarding, and now all of this tentacle dick and pussy stuff going on?</p><p>"Holy shit," Blue yelped, a little louder than they meant to. "Hey, maybe this is weird, but like… have you considered the possibility you're... maybe in <i>heat</i>, or something?"</p><p>Yellow froze, staring at Blue with those glowing eyes. Then they clutched their head and let out a long, drawn out groan. "Oh, you've gotta be shitting me. My dick getting hard at the worst times was already difficult enough to deal with and now I have to endure days of this crap? How do I make it <i>stop</i>?"</p><p>"Uh, I don't know," said Blue, just as concerned. "Maybe you can… fuck me? That's what animals do, right? I don't know jack shit about aliens, but then maybe it'll stop." Well, Blue wasn't protesting against the idea at all if Yellow wanted to. They'd been running high since they'd caught a glimpse of Yellow's new equipment. Blue was quite sure their underwear was sticking to their crotch by now.</p><p>"Are we absolutely sure I can't get you pregnant like this?"</p><p>"I mean." Blue shrugged. "Given that you were turned from. You know. A bite. I think it's unlikely. We can try, you know, if you wanna."</p><p>"Oh." Yellow gulped, trying not to advertise how interested they were in Blue's idea. They swallowed and continued, "You, uh, sure this will be okay?"</p><p>"I trust you," Blue replied simply, a soft smile crossing their features. "I know you won't hurt me."</p><p>"Then yeah, yeah, let's…" Yellow let out a low whistling sound, springing forward and nuzzling their head against Blue's neck again. "Just let me," they murmured, sliding one hand down and helping Blue out of their suit trousers with practiced ease.</p><p>Blue felt their heart pounding, half in fear and the other in anticipation. They'd done this before, certainly, but that had been back when Yellow had been all human and much less bite. They had no idea what to expect now, and it seemed Yellow didn't either from the way they hesitated, looking down between their own legs.</p><p>"Come on," Blue encouraged Yellow quietly. "Give it to me." They reached down with their own hand, spreading their lips open in a clear invitation.</p><p>Blue had a moment of <i>fuck actually will that even fit</i> before Yellow was mounting them with a growl, pressing just the head against the hole of Blue's slippery cunt. The flared head felt large compared to what Yellow had been previously, but it wasn't anything Blue couldn't handle, thank fuck. A little noise escaped Blue as Yellow slowly pushed the rest of it in.</p><p>"That's it, you're doing so well," Yellow was murmuring in their ear, just like they always did, and Blue allowed their eyes to shut tight and hand control over to Yellow. They had to be halfway in now, because Yellow hadn't seemed to have drastically increased in size. Then Blue bit their lip, letting out a small "fuck" as the rest of Yellow's dick made contact inside them, because they had almost forgotten that those suckers were there. And were, like, actually suction cups. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Yellow might have said, but Blue was too busy clenching their eyes shut and muffling their moans because holy fuck it was lighting all of their nerves on fire.</p><p>"Babe, check in with me, please," Yellow asked, concerned, shaking Blue by the shoulders a little.</p><p>"It feels so good," Blue moaned, wrapping their arms around Yellow's waist and pulling them closer. "Come on, fuck me already, please."</p><p>"Of course, of course," Yellow said, sounding breathless themself. "Let me…" Experimentally, they rocked their hips against Blue's. The slimy, squirmy tentacle slipped inside, and Blue whimpered, clenching around the intrusion. </p><p>"Feels so good inside you, so warm and tight," Yellow was babbling, their tentacles curling around Blue's ankles this time. Blue's grip on Yellow's thighs tightened as they leaned forward, nibbling on the flesh on the nape of their neck, making them thrust down against something, anything, seeking release.</p><p>"T-this isn't as bad as you were making it out to be," Blue said with a shaky smile, only to let out a moan as Yellow withdrew and thrust back in with obvious intent. The delightful friction of Yellow's cock combined with that sucking sensation made Blue gasp and cant their hips downward. "Fuck," they moaned thickly.</p><p>"So sue me for being careful," Yellow replied, voice distorted now and a tongue hanging out of their split open stomach. A lascivious smile crept across Yellow's face as they hoisted Blue's leg's over their shoulders, spreading them wide open in the same instance. One of Yellow's hands circled Blue's clit with obvious intent, and Blue almost wished it were one of Yellow's tentacles instead. Perhaps it was for the best given that Yellow still didn't seem too skilled with them.</p><p>Yellow set a steady pace then, slipping in and out of Blue's dripping pussy, and it truly was <i>dripping</i>, apparently aided by the slick Yellow's own cock was making. Blue let out little whines and mewls of their own, rising to meet Yellow's calls and whistles. Blue had no idea what any of that meant, but it sounded gorgeous. Blue's eyes shut tight of their own accord as Yellow's fingers squeezed their clit, sensitive walls being drilled by Yellow's cock.</p><p>It seemed, even after everything that had happened, this was still the same old Yellow, same old far too telling expressions on their face. On their back, Blue enjoyed the way Yellow's brows furrowed, mouth hanging open, eyes clenched shut as they drove their cock deeper into Blue's slippery wetness. Their hair was now even messier than before, strands of it falling across their face. Blue tugged at them, forcing Yellow's eyes to snap open. Their pupils were <i>dark</i>.</p><p>“Down,” Blue ordered breathlessly, and Yellow obliged. Their free hand moved to wrap around Blue's back, and Blue pulled Yellow into a deep kiss, tongues and saliva and heat all mingling together. Amidst their thrusts, Blue ground their clit against Yellow's hand, matching the now rapid pace as Yellow's hips stuttered and the instincts of their heat took over. Blue's back arched against Yellow, moaning incoherently, clutching desperately at Yellow, a stable weight in the sea of lust Blue was currently lost in. </p><p>It didn't take Yellow long to remember where Blue's sweet spot was even with their new anatomy. Blue's toes curled as Yellow slammed their cock against that <i>spot</i>, their abused cunt clenching tightly around Yellow's arousal, making them moan into their mouth. Yellow seemed to realise what to do pretty quickly, and though the way they ground their flared head against Blue's spot was new, the little keen that Blue made was a surefire sign that it wasn't bad at all.</p><p>Yellow continued their ministrations with their hand, even as Blue's inner walls pulled Yellow further inside them, tightening around them, never wanting their cock to leave. Blue whimpered, rocking back and forth against Yellow's demanding rhythm, the suckers scattered along the sides of Yellow's dick leaving little trails of sensations that pulled straight at the burning in their loins.</p><p>Yellow's head fell back, and Blue took this opportunity to bite down on their neck. Yellow broke into a sob, clutching at Blue's shoulders, eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck, fuck,” Yellow chanted mindlessly, “Blue, I can't - I need -”</p><p>“Come inside me,” Blue demanded breathlessly, and that was all it took to send Yellow hurtling over the edge, gasping and clawing at the sheets beneath them. Their tentacles splayed wide open in some strange formation Blue hadn't the mental capacity to understand at current. </p><p>“Fuck, god, Blue,” Yellow whimpered quietly, their hips still rutting against Blue's. “<i>Blue</i>,” Yellow whined again, and then Blue found themself raking their nails down Yellow's back, narrowly missing their tentacles and clenching tight around Yellow's cock as they came. White exploded behind their clenched eyelids as they grabbed at Yellow's stable weight, screaming what may had been Yellow's name.</p><p>Blue crumpled over, spent, staring at the twitching form of Yellow beside them. "So, uh, how… how's you," they stuttered out amidst their panting, currently incoherent but hoping Yellow got the gist.</p><p>"I… nice of you to ask, Blue, but I still…" Yellow gave some vague wave of their hands. "Like. Still on fire, somehow. I don't get it. I literally just came. It was better than all the other ones before you came along, too."</p><p>And that news pretty much punched Blue out of their post orgasm haze. They scrambled to their knees unsteadily, trying to focus on Yellow's crotch. Sure enough, the damn thing was still up. Slick and red and hard between Yellow's legs.</p><p>"What the hell do I doooo," Yellow was whining, stuffing their face under the pillow stored in the now ruined nest.</p><p>Well, this was disconcerting, to say the least, because Yellow was apparently on some sort of exotic alien viagra. And if erections lasted longer than four hours that wasn't good or something, and given that it was already noon and now fucking hadn't made Yellow's erection go away…</p><p>"I think," said Blue blearily, staring at the star-patterned ceiling of Yellow's bunk, "you really need to go see Lime about this."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>